A Trip To The Vet
by okuma
Summary: Naruto decides to visit the 'Konoha Veterinary Clinic' for his much needed checkup, though he insists that he be treated by 'Mr Inuzuka', specifically. Kiba is surprised by his welcome dropping by, and offers Naruto the 'special treatment'.


Having gracefully transcended the phase of an aspiring writer that entails writing fan-fiction and other strongly derivative work, I no longer feel the compulsive need to put disclaimers, labels and other strictly prescribed headers in front of work. But then again, here I am, uploading yet another Naruto x Kiba fan-fic. In any way, thusly and henceforth:

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this literary work (except for the absent yet mentioned "Mr Takabi")!<p>

This 'story' can be defined as 'one-shot', 'NaruKiba (or KibaNaru, I don't really know the difference)', 'yaoi' and 'AU'. Isn't that just ineloquent?

Please do not be put off (and certainly not offended) by my sardonic way of presenting my work; I am, in fact, a very nice person, and I really have liked Naruto x Kiba fan-fiction for quite a long time. Also, please feel free (and compelled) to knock me off my high horse. I really have branched more into general fiction for a great part, and feedback on my writing is helpful in any way! (Even non-constructive, non-nonsensical ranting! I'll be able to decipher the deeper, loving meaning.)

Lastly, please enjoy!

(PS. I might want to write a sequel about...well, I don't want to spoil anything. Give me some ideas in your review, or PM me.)

Cheers!

* * *

><p>A tiny bell sounded, as the door to the 'Konoha Veterinary Clinic' opened. In a messy fashion, a blend of heavy rain and wet visitor entered. Though disguised, it didn't take the woman behind the counter very long to recognise the ninja.<p>

'Tsume-san! How are you?'

'Naruto…why am I not surprised to see you here…' Tsume eyed the clock, and briskly bared her teeth to the blond, '…at quarter to eleven on a weekday…' Procedurally, but more for the sake of the action itself, she inspected the floor at his feet, '…without any pet whatsoever…?'

It was silent for a few moments. Naruto looked sideways twice, and stolidly remained, 'I have an appointment with Mr Inuzuka.'

Tsume smirked. 'Heh. Quaint. You boys better not be up to something…'

Of course, the woman was no idiot, deprived of no single heightened sense, physical or otherwise. Moreover, she might have been reluctant to relay the blond to her son for a session of carnal debauchery, but had solemnly promised said son not to stick her nose into his business anymore. Naruto, bombastic as-is, used the opportunity to rub their relationship in her face.

Because of the late hour, Tsume had allowed Kiba to take a shift as one of the vets, though he was mainly allowed check-ups and other trivial (and, frankly), bothersome tasks that none of the seniors really wanted to do. This setup of a feint workplace cued Naruto not only to rub their relationship in her face, but do it in her territory while at it, by using Kiba's "free time" in ways some more inappropriate than the others.

'Mr Inuzuka will see you now…,' Tsume announced, as she returned from his speaking room, '…and hey! I may be…_supportive_ of the two of you, but I am certainly no enthusiast. You better act as if there's nothing to be supportive about.'

'…or what?' Naruto replied, ready for any defensive movement.

'…or next time, I'll refuse providing our services to you if you do not bring a pet… You know, you really are cheeky for a guy your size. You just consider yourself lucky to be in Kiba's good books.'

'You know, I _am_ kind of part of the family. Besides, I could just bring along Kuruma, if you'd want…,' Naruto answered blasé. 'Might be a bit much for _you_ to handle, though.'

'Or I could turn all the dogs in this clinic against you with one whistle,' Tsume growled, 'You wouldn't even have the time to form a seal.'

The second silence fell, after which Naruto quickly walked off to Speaking Room Five, office of "Mr Takabi". A boy of similar age answered the door, surprised.

'Naruto! What are you doing here? You're all soaked! We need to get those clothes off; here, let me hand you a towel—'

'Actually, I'm here for my check-up.'

Kiba stopped cold. 'Your check-up, eh?' One corner of his mouth lifted, rendering his trademark grin. 'Well, you do seem to be a bit hot…' He put his hand on the blond's forehead as-if measuring temperature, but then slowly slid his hands to the back of the head, leaning in and planting a small kiss.

'Mmm…that might help.'

'I'm afraid you'll need intensive care…or at least, more intense than this…' Another hand sneakily slipped up Naruto's leg, stopping on the inside of his thigh. 'If you catch my drift.'

'Oh, you naughty doctor. I didn't know this was part of the treatment.'

'We have no other choice…and we have not much time to spare. Let's just get you out of those clothes first…'

The traveling cape fell down to the floor, along with the top of an orange-grey jumpsuit, a lab coat and a leather jacket.

'Still wearing that fishnet, hmm? I'll bet you just wear that to look so sexy…'

'How cheesy…but I guess you got me,' Kiba replied submissively. Naruto held no pause to claim his mate with a passionate kiss, mixing his tongue in with his lover's. As he slid his hands down to Kiba's buttock, the dog-boy groaned softly.

'That's a good boy…,' Naruto said playfully.

'Hey! I thought _you _were the doggy.'

'Oh yeah, that's right. Please continue, Mr Inuzuka.'

'That's better. Now, please sit down on the edge of the operating table for inspection.'

'Alright.' The blond sat down gaily, with a bright smile for what was about to come.

'Take off your shirt.' Without consciously noticing, Kiba couldn't help but to lick his lips at the sight: a considerably muscled upper body, a distinguishable eight-pack and a small trail of teasing pubic hair, as a precursor for what lies below, stared right back at him, inviting him to come and play. Strategically, he once again went in for a kiss, then on the cheek, and descended downward, resting his soft lips just below his mate's belly button.

Slowly looking into Naruto's blue eyes, the dog-boy put the zipper between his teeth, and pulled it downward.

'…so? Is everything alright down there?' Naruto playfully asked.

'It's hard to tell. I think I will have to perform an oral examination.'

The words sounded, and the bulge in Naruto's bright yellow boxers twitched at exactly the same time.

'Mmm…do it.' Finally, the primal aspect of Naruto's brain took over; the suspense had driven him mad, and he forcefully pulled all garments down to his ankles.

'Heh. You're quite the sucker for dirty talk, aren't you?' Kiba smirked, lustfully eyeing the towering member less than an inch in front of his eyes. He, too, was won over, and there was no willpower left in him for more foreplay; in lusty indulgence, he wrapped his mouth around Naruto's manhood wholly. The sudden gulfing sensation radiating from his groin took the blond by surprise, eyes widened and hands gripping around Kiba's head.

And Naruto could simply not help being a noisy person by nature; so, a low and feral growl loudly resonated through the four walls of Speaking Room Five, almost fatefully ticking off the mother of his busy paramour.

Soft yet intense pulses of tongue and pleasure put Naruto straight into trance, their rhythmic nature causing him to rock back and forth his lover's head.

For a few more moments of loud sucking, moaning and groaning, Naruto was finally sent over the edge, mostly out of lack of self control. With the appreciation of receiving his reward, creamy white was shot into the dog-boy's mouth. Kiba slowly stood up, knowing well the discomfort of pleasuring a semi-erection after climax, and instead, plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth.

'Mmm…you taste even better with my come…,' Naruto groaned.

'Heh. No doubt. Now…how about we see how good your oral examination skills are?' Kiba hinted but too obviously.

'Oh, I've something much better planned for you, once you get home.'

'Is that so? So…what is it?'

'It's a surprise, but I'll give you an idea: just imagine me in nothing but my red 'bad dog' boxers and a black bow tie.'

In the silence of Kiba's hard-working but underqualified brain, trying its very best to render that mental image, Naruto dressed up, kissed his lover on the cheek, and left the room. 

'That's not exactly what I meant by "act as if you aren't giving my son a fuckin' blowjob", you fool!' Tsume shouted, as Naruto re-entered the lobby.

For a few seconds, Naruto considered letting it go, but finally decided not to spare her.

'Didn't even need to act. Think about it: you wouldn't hear _me _groaning if _my_ mouth were full, now, would you?'

Though it didn't register at first, Tsume was permanently and irrevocably stuck with that piece of information, the fact that her son would be on the giving (instead of the receiving) end of the action maybe even more disturbing to her than the mental image itself.

'Why, you little…!'

'Have a good evening, Tsume-san!' Naruto smirked, and dashed out the door, into the rain.


End file.
